Soul Mates
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Complete Future story about Ellie and Luke. These two try to work themselves back into the relationship they onced had. Can it happen and will they be happy with the results?
1. Regrets and ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe, but I wished I own certain members. : cough, cough, Jay: Anyways.  
  
A/N: This is part of my series on the lives on tribe members after world has returned to a semblance if normal. Anyways, enjoy and review.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
I had given her up. I didn't deserve a second chance, but I couldn't help but hope. It had been about sixteen years since I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes and watched as the sun bounced of her beautiful blonde hair, but I can remember it as if it were yesterday.  
  
Back then, she was dating Jack and I was part of the Chosen. She could have gone back to him, for all I know. I do know that it wouldn't have worked out. I could never be the man she wanted me to be.  
  
I continued to think such things as I walked to my destination. I had just return to a city I vowed that I would knew set foot in again. In a couple of days, an old friend and I would begin teaching high school students. But first, I had to get a glimpse of my lost love.  
  
I finally reached "The Amulet" headquarters, and there she was, gorgeous as ever. She was reading the paper, but she soon put that down. Afterwards, she looked across her office and smiled to the other occupant. Seeing that it was Jack, I felt my stomach tie in knots. /I have to get out of here./ It was the only thought I could think. Giving her one last look, I ran.  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
/The paper is turning out great./ I couldn't help but think. For so many years, I had worked to get it started and now it was a reality. Many of the adults- funny how we can use that word again- remember my feeble attempt of a newspaper right after the virus struck. In fact, the first one I printed was framed and hanging on my wall.  
  
"Well, Jack," I said as I put down the paper, "another good paper, don't you think." I couldn't help but smile. The paper was my one true love, or it was the only thing I could claim.  
  
As Jack began to speak, I turned towards the window. I loved to watch the people pass by, always hoping that he would pass by. I quickly scanned everyone, and then there he was. Although many years had passed, he looked the same. Age had put some line on his face, but he still was as handsome as the day I met him. All too soon, he was gone. I frantically scanned the windows, but he was no longer there.  
  
"Earth to Ellie. Are you there?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry Jack. What did you say?"  
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Anyways what were you saying?" Jack began to talk again, but I didn't hear him. I was too worried about who I had just seen. /Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me./ I thought to myself. /Or maybe I did see a ghost./ 


	2. The party

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own The Tribe.  
  
A/N: Review please! (  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
It had been days since I had thought I seen Luke. Since then, I had come to believe that it was just my imagination. Luke would not return to the city. He felt too bad about his part in the acts of the Chosen.  
  
That's why it was a big surprise to see him across the dinner table at Salene's party. Well, it was actually the twins' first birthday party, but that's beside the point. As usual, I attended the party with Jack. His wife was at their daughter's ballet rehearsal. She would stop by later.  
  
I promised Salene that I would get there early in order to help set things up. I expected to be the only one there, beside Jack, so I was completely surprised when I heard voices.  
  
"We're here!" I shouted as Jack and I walked towards the kitchen. After turning the corner, I stood still. I could feel my mouth dropping. Here was the love of my life. He was sitting at the table talking to Mouse and Sammy, as if they were old buddies. The problem was that he had never met them before, or so I thought.  
  
"Hello Ellie." My name seemed to roll off his tongue. Like in the past, I seemed to melt into a puddle of liquid; one only he could turn back into me.  
  
Salene came bustling out of the kitchen. "Oh, Ellie. You're here. That's good. I want you to meet the newest history teacher at Central City High School. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
/Oh, how I remembered him!/ "Hello Luke," I said in the coldest tone I could muster. Turning away from him, I started to follow Salene in the kitchen. "Alice said she would be a little late. The farm has been taking a lot out of her lately."  
  
"Umm hmm." Salene knew that this was not what I really wanted to talk about. She just wasn't going to be the first person to start the conversation.  
  
Finally, it felt like I turned into a teenager again. I was back to blaming her for going to the Chosen. I was back to blaming all things that happened badly on Luke. "Why is he here?" Although it was whispered, my anger made the question more forceful.  
  
"Pride and I thought he would enjoy spending some time with old friends."  
  
"You know that's not what I mean. What is he doing back in the city?"  
"I have no idea. You would have to ask him." With that, she went to answer the door. Guest started to arrive and I knew that this was the beginning of the end of my happy existence.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
She was gorgeous in her blue suit. She must have just come from work. She had grown up so much from that idealistic farm girl I meant. She still had her temper. Although she tried to talk to Salene quietly in the kitchen, everyone heard what she said.  
  
Jack was looking at me with his typical look of distrust. He never trusted me, not even when I helped saved his life. One thing was for sure. Ellie didn't lose any sleep when I left.  
  
Anyone could tell that those two were together. She was practically hanging all over him when they entered the room. /I don't stand a chance/  
  
My thoughts were shattered when Mouse asked, "How's Delia?"  
  
Focusing his attention n Mouse, Jack said, "She's fine. Bitsy had a ballet rehearsal, so she took her. They'll be by later."  
  
"Bitsy starts high school, right?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Yeah. She can't wait. For a while there, she fancied herself in love with Arthur, but when Kristin started dating him, she backed off."  
  
Charlie turned to me. He must have seen my confused face because he said, "Sorry. I forgot that you don't know everyone. Delia is Jack's wife and Bitsy is their daughter."  
  
"She's actually my step-daughter, but I love her all the same."  
  
I was shocked. "You mean you and Ellie."  
  
"No," he said in a brisk tone.  
  
"But I thought."  
  
Again he cut me off. "She was too upset when you left. I could kill you for what you put her through. After you, she wanted no other." Silence filled the dining room. Everyone turned towards the dining room. There stood Ellie. She had heard it all. 


	3. Bitter feelings

Disclaimer: As I said in the other chapters, I don't own The Tribe.  
  
A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. Please Review!!!  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
I was still mad at Jack as I entered the office two days later. All my employees were worried. They had never seen Jack and I mad at each other before, now we were barely speaking. /Serves him right!/  
  
When I reached my desk, Jack crossed our office to talk to me. "Ellie, look, I'm."  
  
I cut him off. "This is not the place to discus this." I didn't want to hear what he had to say. Some people think that I was overreacting, but /he/ had no right to discuss my feelings with Luke.  
  
"No. This is the perfect place. You won't accept my calls. You won't even look at me in the office. Just let me say this and then you can hate me for the rest of my life."  
  
When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I'm truly sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but you know I could never hold my tongue when I was around him. Plus, he deserved that look he got on his face when I told him how much he hurt you.  
  
"Ellie, you are my best friend, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that, but sometimes I'll say things that you don't want to hear."  
  
Jack started to walk back to his desk when I said, "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make me feel like I'm the guilty one." We both started to laugh and the tension around the office melted. In hopes of changing the topic I asked Jack about the next edition of "The Amulet."  
  
As Jack talked, my mind wouldn't focus. All its attention was on what Jack just said and on Luke. Jack was right; Luke did deserve that shocked look, not to mention the guilt that crossed through his deep eyes. Eyes that I use to love getting lost in. Eyes that always showed such compassion, so much love.  
  
Wait a minute. What am I thinking? After just seeing him two times, I've turned back into that simpering school girl. I'll just have to make sure that he's no where near Salene when I visit.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
School started without a hitch. Teachers were not allowed to mention what happened in the years following the virus until freshman year. The adults were too worried about the affects it would have on the children, so on the second day of school, I began my lesson.  
  
"Today we will begin our lesson on what happened after the virus. How about we go around the room and if you know anything, share it."  
  
At first, no one wanted to say anything. I believe it was fear, but soon they seemed to warm up. Many rumors and exaggerated stories were circulating and I tried to get the class to see what truth was and what fiction was.  
  
It wasn't until we reached Bitsy, that I realized that I might have chosen the wrong year to teach history. "There was this fanatical tribe called the Chosen that made everyone in this city a slave. Sometime if those 'slaves' didn't follow the 'word of Zoot', the Guardian or his lieutenant," she said as she gave me a pointed look, "would have them killed."  
  
Of course Jack would make me seem like the bad guy. All the students had seen the look Bitsy had given me, and were wondering what was going on. "The Chosen are the perfect tribe to begin our discussion on post-virus. Let's pick up with them tomorrow." As the bell rang, I said, "Class dismissed."  
  
I sat down behind my desk and put my face in my hands. This was going to be a long year. As I sat there rubbing my eyes, I heard a subtle knock at the door. Looking up, I saw Salene. "Come in."  
  
"Looks like you're ready to run," she said with her typical smile on her face. Salene had changed too. No longer was she a frighten and naïve girl. She had become a mother hen who would fight to the death if anyone even tried to threaten her chicks.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to return to the city. Maybe I shouldn't be teaching freshman history. Ellie's right in asking what I'm doing here." Turning to Salene, I asked, "What am I doing here?"  
  
"That's a question only you can answer. But if you asked me, I don't think they could have chosen a better history teacher. These kids have only heard the horrors of what the Chosen and the Technos have done. They don't know that these tribes also had good and caring people who fought for the good of everybody. You will be able to show that."  
  
"You heard what Bitsy said, huh?" At Salene's nod, I sent her a smile. "Maybe I can do this." Salene left and I began to gather my things to take home.  
  
I would have to find the perfect way of teaching these kids. Salene was right; they needed to know that not everyone meant harm. Sometimes people had to join the enemy to get what was good for the well-beings of everybody.  
  
I would also have to decide the true reason why I came back, but on some level I already knew. It was all because of a blonde girl that never left this man's heart. 


	4. Luke's thoughts

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own The Tribe.  
  
A/N: Please review. You don't know how much authors need them. I know dialogue is not the exact same as the show, but its close enough.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
That night I tried to work out a lesson plan for my class. Nothing would come to me. After eating dinner, I decide that I would have to let things happen naturally. I knew my subject better than anyone, so I wasn't worried about being stumped by unexpected questions.  
  
I tried to sit down in read, but Ellie's face continued to pop into my mind. Feeling exhausted past my years, I decide that it was time for bed. I thought that I was fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but that didn't happen. Once I did fall asleep. I dreamt of Ellie.  
  
/Over and over again I see Ellie as she storms away from me. Again I have said something that she doesn't agree with. Is this the time that I didn't agree with her about the Guardian being crazy, or is this the time that she tells me that I should be leader.  
  
I just wish she would listen to me. I'm not the type to be leader. She doesn't realize that. She only sees her own idealistic goals.  
  
I then think of our first kiss. She had just finished having dinner with Jack. When she bumped into me, she didn't look like a girl in love. "Ellie, you should be with Jack."  
  
"But I don't love him. I love you," she said as she pulled me closer. Our lips met and our soul joined. The longer our lips stayed connected, the more I knew that she was the one- my true love.  
  
That kiss transported us to another place. One in which we were the only inhabitants. We were so wrapped up in that kiss that we never Jack watching us. Had I known at the time, I wouldn't have cared. All I thought about was her./  
  
The rest of the night, I didn't have a single dream. Some would think that I would feel refresh in the morning, but I felt anything but that. I was ready to climb back in bed and hide from the world. Any positive thinking I had left me and all I had was emptiness.  
  
Still feeling this way, I got dressed and headed off to work. 


	5. Zoot and Memories

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own The Tribe.  
  
A/N: Same as before. Please review and enjoy. Here's a longer chapter.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
As soon as I walked into the school, I felt better. My students seem to absorb the information I taught them. At least for today, I stayed away from telling them that I was Lieutenant Luke, second in command to the Guardian.  
  
It wasn't until I reached Bitsy's class that I began to feel nervous. How the opposite sex could make a man forget the type of man he was was absolutely amazing. It wasn't as if I was attracted to her physically. It open dislike of me and my past made me forget that I was a good guy.  
  
The class began o fill in, each taking a seat quickly. They all seemed very eager for the lesson to start. I waited until the bell to ring to begin my lesson.  
  
"Today, we are going to begin learning about the Chosen, but firs we need to learn about someone else. His name was Martin."  
  
"Who is that?" the class seemed to all ask at once. It wasn't surprising that anyone had heard of him.  
  
"He was a troubled young man. He felt that he was the unluckiest guy. His parents were dying from the virus and the woman he loved was in love with his brother. When his parents died, Martin snapped and was filled with hate. He knew that all the adults were going to die and he was going to become the new leader of the world- he was going to become Zoot. Is there any questions?"  
  
My class seemed to be filled with statues. Everyone was barely breathing. Only Bitsy seemed unaffected. It was no surprise. Jack and Bray were probably still close, so Bitsy's probably heard everything before.  
  
"Zoot felt that through the chaos of society breaking down, power would emerge. From this, he got his creed 'Power and Chaos.' His tribe, the Locos, terrorized the city and everyone soon gained fear of them.  
  
"Now, remember the girl I told you he loved? Well, for a short time they dated. It resulted in Trudy, the girl, getting pregnant. This child would soon become very important." Again I paused as I looked around the room.  
  
I began to go back to the original topic, when Arthur asked, "You said was. What happened to him?"  
  
"Oh. when Trudy found out she was pregnant, she turned to Zoot's brother, Bray for help. They went to the mall for protection and Trudy gave birth. One night, Bray smuggled Zoot into the mall in order for him to see his daughter Brady. A couple of the Mallrats, the tribe that lived in the mall, found out. There is a fight, and while struggling with Lex, Zoot falls to his death."  
  
"It's what he deserves." A few members of the class said. The others just nodded her heads.  
  
"In some ways you are right. The whole city was happy when they discovered he was gone, but what most forgot was that he was once a normal teenager named Martin. Now a day, the only thing you have to worry about is how to do your hair, and who you hope to go out with. Back then, we had to worry about going home and discovering our family was dead. We had to worry about where we were going to live and how we ere going to get food. That can change a person, and that's what happened to Martin. He just went the wrong way." At that moment the bell rang. "We will continue tomorrow. Class dismissed."  
  
My students left discussing what they would do if they were in that situation. I felt that it was a start. They might begin to see that although Zoot did bad things, he was once a good person, a person who got confused and lashed out. I watched as the last student left my classroom. I began to turn back to gather my things, when Ellie round the corner into my classroom.  
  
"Hi," was all she said.  
  
"Hi. How are you? Come, sit down," I said as I pointed to a chair.  
  
She eyed the chair warily. Instead she said, "No. I'm here to see Salene. I was just passing your room when I heard you talking. It's been so long since I heard about who Zoot was. The students seemed to enjoy listening to you."  
  
Everything we were saying was just small talk. Neither of us could bring ourselves to say what was coursing through our bodies. "They wanted to hear about the Chosen. I thought it would be the best place to start out."  
  
"I se you still defend to wrong people."  
  
"Ellie." I said as I began to shake my head. I knew what was coming and I wasn't sure if I could handle it.  
  
"Luke. He was a psycho. We all went through what he did and we turned out fine. He decided that he wanted people to suffer for the rest of their lives. All he wanted was power."  
  
"Wow," said a voice. "I feel like I'm back at the mall and you two are at each others throat again." Salene spoke what was going their all our minds. Like in the past, it seemed that Ellie and I could not be in the same room with out us fighting.  
  
Ellie turned and walked out of the room. After giving me a sympathetic look, Salene went after her. I went back to collecting my things and I headed home.  
  
I couldn't help but think about why I loved Ellie. If we couldn't be civil, then why try to win her back. It was because when we were civil, I had a best friend, one in which I could share everything with. It was also because she was a part of me. With one look, I could tell what she was thinking and vice versa. It was because when I looked into her eyes, I found my second half.  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
"I can not believe that I let him get to me," I complained to Alice. After helping Salene with some shopping, I went to the farm to talk to Alice. She always was able to make me see reason. Also, there was no one better who knew me.  
  
"Ellie, you never could keep a civil tongue with him. You're."  
  
"It was not me. He sat there and told those kids that Zoot was some good guy. That he was just a little confused. It was as if he was standing up for Zoot's actions, just like when he stood up for the Guardian."  
  
"Ellie, he's just teaching them what happened. Zoot was filled with anger and he was confused. Yes, he did bad things, but Martin was good." Alice's attitude had changed over the years. Looking back, she realized her hot-headed attitude did harm. Time had let her see people differently. After putting a few more spices into the stew, Alice turned to Ellie. "That all happened so long ago. It's time to let it go."  
  
"The next thing we'll know is that he'll be defending the Guardian. Alice, you of all people shouldn't want that. Think of Ned." I had made the biggest mistake. A long time ago, we made a promise that we would not mention his name. It brought to much pain to Alice.  
  
"Ellie! All that is in the past! The world is not like that anymore. We don't have to worry about the Guardian or some crazy guy coming and forcing people to believe in something. We are adults now; we are able to fight better." The further she got in the speech, the calmer she got. "You're problem is not what he's teaching, or what he says. Your problem is that you are still upset that he left you."  
  
"That is not true!" I shouted as I tried to convince her. The problem was that I was also trying to convince myself. When Alice gave me the as-if look, I couldn't stand being there anymore. Grabbing my purse, I took off for my car.  
  
I didn't know where I was headed. I just wanted to go for a drive. When I finally pulled over, I got out of the car. Looking up, I saw the familiar doors that led to my old home. My heart had brought me to the mall.  
  
Glancing at my watch, I noticed that I had an hour before the mall closed. I decided that I might as well go in. I hadn't been to the mall since the day the Mallrats went their own way. It had been about fourteen years since I woke up to Lex screaming about something and Salene and Tai- San cooking breakfast. Sometimes I missed the closeness we once had. You never had to worry about not having someone to talk to. Everyone was there for you, well, maybe not Lex or Ebony, but you had to love them in a special way.  
  
When I reached the main square, I couldn't help but stare at all the teenagers who had made this their hangout spot. They all were happy and seemed to be having a great time. A couple of them looked at me and wonder why I was invading their spot, but I just ignored them. I was on a trip through memory lane. I saw the mall as it once was. The walls were covered in spray paint, the shops held bedrooms and in the café the rest of the tribe was gathering for a meeting.  
  
As I reached the café, I heard a voice call out to me. "Ellie, is that you?" Turning around I saw Cloe. She and Ved had taken over in running the mall. They were the only Mallrats that still lived here.  
  
"Hi, Cloe," I said as we hugged. "How are you? And the family?"  
  
"Fine, everyone's fine. Ved is starting on closing the shops, but everyone knows when it's time to leave, it's time to leave. I think they sense he could do them harm if they don't. Are you hungry?" At that time, by belly decided to betray me by growling. "I guess you are. Come and eat with us."  
  
Once the mall closed, Ved join Cloe, me, and their two children for dinner. Dinner was eaten very fast and when Ved took the kids to bed, I turned to Cloe. "Do you ever think about the past?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before the Technos. Lately, all I can think about is what it was like when the Chosen were in charge. I mean, I haven't step in this mall in about fourteen years, but as soon as I did, I was transported to the past. How do you not think about Patsy and Dal and."  
  
"Luke?" Cloe asked. I was about to deny it when she continued. "I do think about them, and everyone else. Those might have been the worst years of my life, but they were also the best.  
  
"I was in the pet store the other day. It was once Trudy's room. It was like you said, as soon as stepped into it; I was transported to the past. Patsy and I were having one of our many arguments over Trudy and Brady. The owner of the pet shop had to call my name ten times before I heard her.  
  
"But they are part of the past. We need to move on and we need to forgive." Cloe had come to realize that in the past she had selfish tendencies. Luckily, she had grown out of that. "Why don't you take a walk before you leave? The past can remind you of a lot of things."  
  
I did as she said. I first walked to the room where Alice and I stayed. That room was filled with so many emotions. Love, hate, happy, sad. These were only a few. I then walked to where I first printed "The Amulet." That room was also filled with too many emotions. I decided that I wasn't going to visit anymore rooms.  
  
That was before I came to the corner where it first happened. This was where we shared our first kiss. There he was, standing all by himself. I could see myself walking down the hallway. I run to him, we talk, and then we're kissing.  
  
The dream fades. /Why am I putting myself through this?/  
  
/Because I love him. Always have and always will./  
  
/But I've grown up. I should no longer be controlled by emotions./  
  
I couldn't to convince myself of this. Ever since he came back into my life, all I've been able to do is doubt myself. It makes me so confused, and I hate being confused. The last time I had been so confused was Jack had returned after the Chosen were defeated. Even then Luke was the problem.  
  
Not wanting to face my past, I rushed out of the mall and back home. 


	6. A new beginning

Disclaimer: Same as in other chapters  
  
A/N: Please review and enjoy. This chapter was real hard to write, so please forgive if it isn't up to par.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
All the kids were excited when they entered class the next day. "Professor Luke, can you tell us about the Guardian?" a blonde student asked.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything," suggested Arthur.  
  
"His real name was Jaffa, and he was in the same class as Martin. Like with Martin, Jaffa's parents died because of the virus. He too was filled with anger and joined up with Martin. Zoot made him his right hand man and he was christened the Guardian."  
  
"Why did he come back with the Chosen?"  
  
"He had come to think of Zoot as a god. Trudy and Brady were still in the city and he was going to make her the Supreme Mother. He wanted everyone to worship Zoot and Zoot's child. The Guardian was so filled with hate that all reason left him. He saw things only one way, and that was 'power and chaos.'"  
  
"So," Bitsy asked with a sneer, "why did you join the Chosen?" Everyone started to talk at once. They didn't know what she was talking about, but it had to be true. She seemed to know everything about the post- virus world.  
  
"Class. Class. Settle down." Once everyone was quiet, Arthur raised his hand. "Yes, Arthur?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I was the Guardian's lieutenant. I was second-in-command. The Guardian turned to me for advice and to help him plans tings. On top of that, I was to watch over the tribe I mentioned yesterday- the Mallrats.  
  
"To answer Bitsy's question, I joined because I saw the good of 'power and chaos.' The world was in chaos and you could gain power from it. I wanted to get people to stop fighting and work towards rebuilding the world."  
  
"Did you believe in everything the Guardian preached?" a dark haired boy asked.  
  
"In the beginning, I did whatever the Guardian said. He was my leader, my boss and I followed orders. But in the beginning, the Guardian was not whop he was in the end. Time changed him, and he became obsessed. He no longer cared for those who didn't want to follow Zoot's words. He was no longer the person I first followed, so in the end, I secretly did things my way."  
  
"Like what?" asked the blonde student.  
  
"There was a Mallrat, named Ryan, who was upset with something the Guardian had done." I was cut off by Ryan asking what the Guardian did. "They were pregnant women within the Chosen. The Guardian claimed that the father would be Zoot and the biological fathers would not see the children. Ryan got upset because his wife Salene was pregnant and was part of the Chosen.  
  
"So one night, Ryan attacked the Guardian. He would have succeeded in killing him had he not been stopped. The Guardian ordered his death, but I snuck him into a mining camp. It was a prison of sort, but it was better than death."  
  
"Since you no longer believed in what the Guardian was preaching, why didn't you rebel?" Arthur asked. He was looking a little sad. It was then that I remember that this was Kristin's, Salene and Pride's daughter, boyfriend. He was probably worried about how his step-in mom felt about this event in her life.  
  
"That's a little hard to explain. Since class is about to end, why don't we pick this up next week." As the bell rang, I shouted to my departing class, "Don't forget the quiz on Monday."  
  
I gather my things and decided it was time to have a talk with the parents of Bitsy. I knew that I would have enemies, but I don't like to be disrespected by my students. At this rate, the school year would feel like a lifetime.  
  
~*Ellie POV*~  
  
Today had been the worst day of my life. On top of not getting enough sleep last night, the newspaper was in complete ruin. No one seemed to have their stories ready and we were due to print in five hours. Feeling fed up with my entire staff, I stormed into Jack's and my office.  
  
"Should I leave?" Jack asked as he lounged in his chair. He made me want to scream. "I really would like quiet as I read this."  
  
"Jack." I said as I trailed off. I knew my temper was getting the better of me, but I couldn't help it.  
  
"You know they'll get it to you in time. All you can do is wait," he said. Then adding in a whisper, he said, "Although that wasn't one of your strong points."  
  
I was ignoring him. I was thinking about what I had decided after tossing and turning for hours. I had to talk to Luke. I couldn't let him leave me this time. I didn't think I could live through the pain again.  
  
I felt a smile spread across my face as I thought about our first kiss. After my reaction at the mall, I realized that it was really something I should smile about, so I did. My smile fell as I saw him hug one of my employees.  
  
Gretchen let go of him and pointed towards my office. Maybe he felt the same way about me. Maybe he was coming to talk to me. I turned so it wouldn't look like I was watching him.  
  
Luke then knocked at the door. I saw Jack look up to see who it was. He then waved Luke in. "What is it?" Jack asked in his disgusted voice.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Bitsy." Jack then gave me a look and then looked back at Luke. His eyes held a what-about-her-look. "Ellie can stay if you want, but it concerns Bitsy's attitude.  
  
"What about it?" I started to get up, but Jack told me not to. I sat in silence as my love and best friend faced off. They both had a lot of emotions bottled up and it looked like they were about to explode.  
  
"I will not put up with her disrespecting me in my classroom. I don't know what you told her about my connections with the Chosen, but I will not be made to look like the bad guy. You of all people should know that I was different from the rest of them. Had it not been for me, you probably would not be sitting in that chair there."  
  
Jack seemed to be thinking about something. After a tense pause, he said, "You're right. I'll talk to her tonight." After giving Jack a nod of approval, Luke turned and left.  
  
Jack was completely surprised when I yelled at him. "What did you tell her about him?!"  
  
"Look Ellie, it was something I said when I first found her. I was angry that you could never love me and I blamed it all on Luke. She must have remembered my pain, and is now taking it out on Luke."  
  
Before he had finished, I was rushing out of the office. I quickly caught up with Luke and grabbed his arm. He looked surprised to see me. "Yes, Ellie?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind having dinner with me sometime. Would you?" Slowly a smile showed on his face. "I would love to." I smiled back at him, and we made plans to meet tomorrow night. 


	7. Dinner

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I have to thank my reviewers. Although, I think my last couple of chapters haven't been the best, I like to know that someone is enjoying it. So thank you Nev2 and spiceyoregano.  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
As I put the finishing touches to dinner, I still couldn't believe that I had invited Luke over for dinner. /Why didn't we just go out? Why did I need to invade the one place I didn't have memories of him?/ I continues to beat myself up over this decision as I set the table.  
  
As soon as I had finished that, there was a knock on the door. Looking at a clock, I saw that it was ten minutes before I told him to come. "Don't tell me he's early," I muttered to myself. I had not finished dressing yet, and my hair was still in tangles. Rushing to the door, I looked through the peep hole. It was only Alice.  
  
I opened the door, but didn't let her in. "Alice, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I would come and visit my little sister. Plus, I needed a break from the farm."  
  
"Now's not the best time."  
  
"Why? What's going on?" She looked at my dishabille state and said, "You have company?"  
  
"Not yet, but he'll be here soon. I need to finish getting ready." Looking behind Alice, I saw Luke coming up the walkway. "Just come in. Let Luke in too and keep him entertained. Don't let diner burn." After throwing my instructions to Alice, I rushed to my room.  
  
Looking in the mirror, I shook my head in disgust. I looked like a single mother who hadn't been on a date in ten years. I quickly pulled the curlers out of my hair and pulled a brush through it. In the end, soft curls framed my face. I pulled on my favorite light pink sweater and my black leggings.  
  
Looking back in the mirror, I felt my spirits soar. Now this was a lot better. As I started to walk out of my bedroom, I felt that things might turn out right.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
I was surprised when Alice opened the door, but it was still good to see her. "Hi Luke."  
  
"Hi Alice. How's the farm?"  
  
"Doing well. I never thought that I could do it, but I've got it producing a good amount of crops. Ellie will be out soon. It's just taking her longer than she thought it would."  
  
At that moment, Ellie walked into the living room. She looked like the Greek goddess Aphrodite. The curls held that shimmering look that accompanies just brushed hair. The black leggings molded her perfect legs, while the sweater added the right amount of color. I felt my mouth go dry as I watched her.  
  
"Hi Luke," she said as she smiled.  
  
I didn't think I could respond, until Alice poked me from behind. Getting up, I walked towards Ellie. "Hi. These are for you." I pulled the flowers I was holding until her line of vision.  
  
"Um. I think I'll be going now," Alice said, but I could barely here her.  
  
"Bye Alice," Ellie said. "Let's get these in some water. Dinner should be ready." She turned towards the kitchen. After placing the flowers in the vase, Ellie turned back to me. "This way to a delicious dinner."  
  
Dinner passed without a single argument. We talked about our lives before the virus and our lives now. I mad sure to stay away from any talk about the Chosen. I think she did too.  
  
The only time we came to a touchy topic was when she asked me what I did after I left. "For the longest time, I roamed. I had no destination. When people started to hold jobs again, I decided that I should be a teacher. This way I could help the next generation from making the same mistakes we did."  
  
As I was walking to the door to leave, Ellie stopped me with one more question. "Why did you come back?"  
  
"I want to say that I missed the city," I said as I placed my hand against her cheek, "but it was because I missed you." Before she could say anything, I shut the door. I didn't want her to rashly say anything; I wanted her to think.  
  
I did leave there happy though. I felt that our friendship was almost back to where it was. 


	8. Plans and Mallrats

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Just enjoy and review.  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
/Why did he have to leave that way?/ I asked myself for the thousandth time. I knew his reasoning, but I was still upset. I didn't need to think, I knew what I wanted. It's the same thing I've always wanted.  
  
I wanted Luke. Plain and simple. I wanted is arms around me, I wanted his lips on mine, I wanted his child in me. Now all I had to do was convince him.  
  
Monday morning, I walked into my office with a giant grin on my face. Nothing could upset me today. Not even Jack, who was cowering in the corner. "Jack, I'm no longer upset with you, and you know it. It was just stress. I always get that way."  
  
"Ellie, I've got to ask you something." I turned around, a little surprised. Jack sounded so serious. "Are we going to be at each others throat all the time now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that since Luke came back, all we do is argue. You're my best friend and I love you, but I don't think that we'll stay friends if it keeps up."  
  
I quickly went over to Jack and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry. When I first saw him, and up until now, I felt like I was that same teenager back at the mall. I've realized that I'm not. I promise. well may be not promise, but I'll try not to fight with you about him. You are my best friend, so when I'm angry with him, I'll have to come to someone."  
  
"So you back with him?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon. Very soon."  
  
"So how are you going to get him back?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Maybe you can help?" I gave Jack a puppy dog look. He laughed and we began to make a plan. By tomorrow, he would be mine!  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
Monday turned out to be a great day. The quizzes went well, and even Bitsy apologized for her behavior. As soon as the class was done with the quiz, they were repeating Arthur's question.  
  
"I did rebel," I began, "but it was too late. The Guardian had fired me from my position for defending the Mallrats, so I no longer had much power. I tried to get other Chosen members to realize how obsess the Guardian was, but they wouldn't see it.  
  
"The Chosen had become like one of those cults that were popular before the virus. Once you were, you were hooked. There was no way out."  
  
"So, how were they defeated?" asked Bitsy.  
  
"A couple of the Mallrats were on the outside. They formed a 'rebel' group and one day they attacked. The Guardian was at his breaking point, so when Bray, a Mallrat, showed up as Zoot, the Guardian lost it. The rebels were able to capture him and the Chosen were no more."  
  
"What happened to the Guardian?" asked a brown-haired student.  
  
"The Mallrats put him in prison. They were going to try him, but Tai- san convinced Bray and Amber he was crazy. Many people were upset with this and through their mistakes the Guardian was able to escape. He ends up killing somebody, but is soon recaptured. The city banished them."  
  
"Did you go with them?"  
  
"Yes, but I was just trying to escape the city. Once we reached our destination, I separated from the rest. I don't know what happened to them."  
  
"Who are these Mallrats? I head they found the antidote, they defeated the Chosen, and then later the Technos. Were they the only ones who cared?" asked a blonde student.  
  
"They weren't the only ones that cared, it was. I think it was just that they were willing to fight to get what they wanted. This is a hard question.  
  
"Let's see. Imagine a world without adults. You are about the age you are right now. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Fight," said half the class.  
  
"Hide," said the other half.  
  
"Arthur, why fight?"  
  
"So no one could make me do what I don't want to do. If you fight, you survive."  
  
"Good answer. Melanie, why hide?"  
  
"I'd be scared. I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
"This is what happened. The Mallrats tried to get the world back on its feet, but they weren't the only ones. Yes, there were tribes that hid, but they were scared. The people that made up the Mallrats were leaders. Those tribes that hid were made up of followers. That's why they did what they did. Okay, class is over. Remember the test that's on Wednesday."  
  
That night, I went home feeling good. I thought the kids really understood what I was teaching them. I was surprise when I saw flowers on my doorstep. Picking them up, I cared them into my house. Putting them on the table, I pulled out the note.  
  
/Dinner at my house tomorrow. 8 o'clock. Love, Ellie/  
  
Dread coursed through me. I had scared her, and now she wanted me to leave. Well, she wasn't going to get that. I had chicken out last time. This time I won't. 


	9. Ambush

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: Please enjoy and review.  
  
~*Ellie's POV*~  
  
I knew why Luke had run away before. He felt guilty and didn't want to put a strain in my friendship with the other tribe members. This is why I planned an ambush. I wasn't going to let him go without a fight.  
  
"Alice!" I screamed. I was stressed. I told everyone to be here at 7 o'clock, but they weren't here yet. It was only 7:15. "Where is everyone?!"  
  
"Calm down sis. They'll be here." At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "There they are."  
  
I ran to the door. Opening it, I saw Bray, Amber, Cloe and Ved. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Traffic was terrible," Amber said as she came in.  
  
"Anyways, we got lots of time until he gets here," said Bray.  
  
"All I could do was let out a scream as I turned back to the kitchen.  
  
"I love to get her riled up," Bray said as he hugged Alice.  
  
"Don't we all. Did you talk to Lex and Tai-San?"  
  
"Yeah. They'll be here," said Amber. "Jack and Delia are going to pick them up."  
  
There was another knock on the door and Ellie pushed Ved out of the way to answer it. Opening the door, Ellie also yelled at the rest of the party members. "I told you to be here at seven. Why are you late?"  
  
"Traffic," was all Lex said. He earned an elbow in the ribs from Tai- San.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will go well. You were meant to be together. It's just taken a little while to come to the point where you could accept him." This wisdom was spoken by Tai-San. As usual, she made everyone fell calm.  
  
We all began our preparations and were ready for when Luke arrived. Trudy, Salene and Pride had just made it before Luke did. They had to wait for the babysitter, who turned up late. "Traffic" was their explanation.  
  
~*Luke's POV*~  
  
I was starting to get nervous as I approached the door. The street was filled with cars. /Someone must be having a party/ I thought.  
  
I rehearsed what I would say to Ellie before I knocked. Finally giving up, I knocked.  
  
She opened the door filled with cheer. I felt a smile growing across my face. "Hi Luke," she said on a breathless laugh. "Come on in."  
  
I followed her in. Something seemed different with the place, but I couldn't place it. "Ellie, we need to talk." It came out more serious than I meant it to. For a moment her eyes seemed to lose a little of their glitter, but she soon cover it with determination.  
  
"You're right. Let's go into the dinning room."  
  
"It will be more comfortable in the living room, wouldn't it?" For some reason I didn't want to go into the dining room. Maybe it was because we would act the same way we did during that companionable dinner.  
  
"The dining room is the perfect place." She grabbed a hold of my hand and started to lead me. "I know why you left last time." When I began to say something, she cut me off. "Don't speak, listen. You felt guilty about many things, but I want to show you that you didn't have to leave. I want to show you that people cared about you."  
  
She reached to open to dinning room door and I was filled with dread. /What is she talking about?/ was all I could think. I didn't want to see what was on the other side of the door. This time, Ellie wasn't reading my mind and she opened the door. There in the dining room was everyone from my past.  
  
"Hello!" They all shouted at once.  
  
"Luke, each of these people care for you. They would have opened their home up for you, only if you had given them a chance. Even Lex and Jack would have gotten used to you."  
  
I was speechless and didn't know what to say. I was going to say something, but the group stopped me.  
  
"It's our turn to talk," Alice said as forceful as usual. "Without you, the Mallrats wouldn't have survived. You saved Jack's life and you did the best you could for Ryan."  
  
"You also helped the rebels," said Bray. "Without Trudy to help us, things might not have turned out as well."  
  
"Not to mention that you helped to keep me sane when I was with the Chosen. I still remember when you went against the Guardian and let me see Brady."  
  
"And you were there when I needed you the most," Salene said as she fought tears. "You were by my side when I lost my baby and you truly helped me through it."  
  
Ellie then turned to me and wrapped her arms around my next. "See people do care for you. I've lived to long with out you and I'm not letting you go this time without a fight." She then pulled my head down until our lips met.  
  
It was like our first kiss, but different. This kiss held more longing and passion. It held regrets. It held life. Pulling apart, I let out a laugh. Ellie looked at me quizzically. "I was going to say the same thing to you, only differently."  
  
She let out a laugh and we began to kiss and. It wasn't until we heard the cheers and groans from the peanut gallery that we stopped.  
  
"Now, it's my turn to speak. Marry me Ellie."  
  
"I thought you would never ask."  
  
And that's how Ellie and I found each other again.  
  
A/N: I know, a little corny. I hoped you enjoyed Ellie and Luke's story. I'm not sure who I'll do next. Any suggestions? 


End file.
